Desire
by a.beautiful.LIE7
Summary: Hermione finally manages to get what she wants from a certain Professor. One shot. Smut.


Hermione's quickening footsteps echoed through the desolate corridors of the school. The crescent moon was sat high up in the inky night sky; bright stars winking down on those few souls awake at this hour. An icy breeze drifted in through the many archways; and Hermione pulled her robe tighter around her body. Navigating through the maze of passageways, intent on her destination; Hermione hoped she would not be seen. Despite being a Prefect; she wouldn't be able to give a satisfying explanation as to where she was heading at one in the morning. But she couldn't wait any longer; kept up night after night by an endless craving for a certain individual - she wanted him, _needed_ him.

Turning down the final corridor; Hermione ran the last few metres as best she could in her heels, her target firmly in sight. Once she reached the door; she didn't hesitate. Grabbing the handle and forcing the unlocked door open, she darted inside the room and slammed it shut behind.

Remus Lupin was stood across the room, next to the large, oval window overlooking the grounds below. He held up an open book with one hand, whilst a cigar hung from between his lips. Dressed in a pair of sleek, black trousers and a light blue button down shirt; Hermione knew he'd still be awake. He rarely slept these days.

At the sound of the sudden intrusion, Remus looked over to see who had interrupted his evening reading. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight before him. Hermione had gently discarded her robe by her side and stood, looking fixedly into his green eyes.

Lupin was caught off guard that, at first, he didn't know where to look. His student stood before him; wearing nothing but a deep red lace lingerie set, complete with stockings. He couldn't help by skim his hungry eyes over her milky body.

Quickly coming to his senses; Remus' eyes darted back to look in Hermione's.

"What are you doing Hermione?" was all he could say; discarding his cigar and book and trying hard to keep his eyes firmly fixed on her brown orbs.

Hermione didn't say a word; she simply sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before Remus could properly react, her soft lips collided with his rough ones. Every nerve ending in Hermione's body lit up at the touch; and she let out a small, delightful sigh when she felt his large hands snake around her bare waist, pulling her to him.

Remus, completely lost in his desire – and not thinking about that fact that he was kissing his student – flicked his tongue into her mouth, eliciting another small sigh from the witch.

Hermione tightened her grip on the back of his head as they deepened the kiss, tasting one another.

As quickly as it began, Remus pulled back; dropping his hands back to his sides. "This isn't right," he whispered, taking a step back from his student. Hermione, lips still parted from the kiss, felt a blow to her core. She couldn't give up; not when she'd come this far.

Hermione placed a gentle hand on the side of Remus' face, turning his gaze back to hers.

"I want you," she managed. "And I know you want me too."

Remus couldn't deny it. He'd known for a while now that he was attracted to the young witch. How could he not be – she was beautiful. The wolf inside began to rear its ugly head; willing for his host body to take the girl and claim her as his. Remus' resistance was proving to be futile; so before any logical side of his brain could kick into effect, he pulled Hermione back to him.

The kiss was faster this time, more urgent. Their tongues danced together in harmony as Remus traced his hands down her body, coming to a rest on her pert buttocks.

Hermione, keen to feel his skin beneath her touch; began to unbutton his shirt. Once his torso was revealed to her; she marvelled at how strong he felt. She traced her hands across his broad shoulders and down his back; feeling a myriad of scars long the way.

He lifted her effortlessly into the air, without breaking the kiss, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Hermione could already feel his arousal through his trousers.

Remus carried her over to his desk; where with one hand he pushed aside the clutter atop, and placed her gently down.

His lips left hers as he began to trace down her neck with his mouth. Hermione wound her hands through his sandy hair and tightened her grip with her legs, not wanting him to pull away again. She closed her eyes and relaxed into him as he kissed his way across her collarbone and down towards her chest. In one swift movement, Remus managed to get underneath and unhook her bra with one hand. Practically ripping the fabric from her body; he stared down at the pert breasts which were now revealed to him. A growl emerged from the back of his throat as he lunged forward, taking a hardened nipple between his teeth; suckling, kissing, licking. Hermione let slip a moan of pleasure as he worked from one breast to the next; heat beginning to pool at her core. His touch was rough; but Hermione didn't mind.

Remus began kissing down her flat stomach until his lips came to a stop just above her knickers. He could smell her desire; and it took all of his restraint not to take her right then. He wanted to savour this moment. Merlin knew he'd waited long enough.

Teasingly, he hooked his fingers beneath the waist band of her lace knickers and eased them slowly down her legs. Hermione, in the midst of her longing, was almost growing impatient.

Tantalisingly; Remus removed her heels and stockings so there was nothing in the way of her smooth skin. Remus marvelled at how stunning she was; writhing about on his desk, moonlight spilling in over her naked curves. He lifted up one of her legs and began to kiss and lick, slowly upwards until he came to a rest between her thighs. The small bush of hair was slick with her wetness and Remus licked his lips whilst surveying his meal. Before Hermione could order him to hurry up; the werewolf lunged forward and enveloped her sex with his mouth. She cried out in ecstasy as her teacher licked hungrily along her folds, savouring the sweetness of her excitement. His tongue worked tirelessly, flicking back and forth across her hardened nub that Hermione felt sure she would burst any second. The feel of him between her legs was like nothing she had ever experienced before. None of her other sexual partners had been so good – Remus certainly knew what he was doing.

As he slipped a finger inside her warmth; Hermione gasped and gripped the back of his head, holding him in place. She didn't want this to ever end. He used his one free hand to gently toy with her nipple; whilst the other pumped in and out of her.

As he expertly kissed and sucked, she felt pressure building within her very centre. Every nerve ending in her body was alight with desire. Tighter and tighter she was being wound; an invisible cord nearing breaking point. As Remus quickened his pace, she couldn't hold on any longer. With a loud gasp, the cord inside her snapped and her body writhed under his touch. Remus didn't stop as Hermione came; he simply savoured the onslaught of her essence as her hips bucked. "Remus," she whispered, riding the orgasm to the very end.

As she finished, Remus climbed back up her body and claimed her mouth once more. She could taste herself on his lips and was pleasantly surprised that she liked it.

"My turn," Hermione said seductively, climbing off the desk and standing in front of her professor. She slowly unbuttoned his strained trousers; and pulled them down with his boxers to reveal his member. Dropping slowly to her knees; she kissed along his waist and delicately began to stroke. Cupping his penis with one hand, she eased out her tongue and licked from base to tip, aroused by the sight of Remus' reaction. He had closed his eyes and ran a rough hand through her curls.

Hermione enclosed her mouth around his end teasingly, enjoying the taste of _him_. She cautiously bobbed her head back and forth along his length; noting the pleasure sounds coming from her Professor. As her movements grew faster; Remus tightened his grip on the back of her head; as if to stop her from pulling away.

"Hermione…" Remus moaned quietly. So quiet in fact, that she almost missed it. Turned on the werewolf's enjoyment; Hermione sucked harder whilst using her hands to massage the part of the shaft that wasn't currently inside her. She could've continued pleasuring her Professor for a while; but Remus opened his eyes again and delicately placed a hand beneath her chin, lifting her back onto her feet. She could see the fire in his eyes as he pulled her close, his warm mouth resting on hers once again. As their kiss intensified; Remus pushed Hermione gently back towards the desk, lowering her down onto the wood. Without parting their lips, he eased her legs apart with his hand and positioned himself at her entrance before thrusting.

Hermione let out a gasp of pleasure as her entered her; and the werewolf relished at her warmth. It was been a long time since Remus had been inside a woman, and he moved his hips faster.

With one hand resting on her silky hip; Lupin traced the other one up her smooth body to her breast, squeezing slightly whilst toying with her hardened peak.

Hermione flung her head back, eyes slamming shut as heat coursed through her body. Every part of her was electrified as she moaned.

Remus; eyes firmly fixed on the witch squirming beneath him, bent forward and nibbled at the base of her neck, savouring the flavour of her skin. As his thrusts grew faster and Hermione's moans grew louder, the wolf within Remus was vying to take over. In one swift movement, Remus exited her, pulled her off the desk before spinning her around and slamming her, face down, back onto the desk. Before Hermione could comprehend the change of position, Remus plunged back into her, eliciting a squeal of delight from the girl. She pushed her hips out, arching herself so the werewolf could drive deep inside her. Remus took the opportunity to grab a handful of her curls and yank her head back.

Hermione was lost in pure bliss. She never knew it could feel so good, being dominated by a man. He certainly knew how to push her buttons.

Deciding that it was her turn to pick a new position; Hermione pushed him away and indicated for him to lie on his back. He did as he was told; a smirk spreading across his handsome face as Hermione climbed atop him. She grabbed his shaft and gently eased herself down onto him.

Remus revelled at the sight of the beautiful witch, lost in her desire, as he gripped her hips, urging her move faster. Hermione did as was commanded; rocking her body back and forth on his. She could feel the coil tightening once more inside her core, as her nub connected with his body. All of her pent-up, sexual frustrations were building, climbing higher and higher as she rode him, tracing her nails down his strong chest.

Hermione could hold off no longer; and screamed out his name as the coil snapped, heat flooding her body. The tightening of Hermione's desire pushed Remus over the edge; and he moaned as his pleasure burst forth, burying deep within the witch.

Breathing hard, Hermione opened her eyes and smiled seductively down at her Professor, before climbing off. He watched as she re-dressed in her lingerie and heels, before pulling the robe on, letting it hang loose so he could still see her. Hermione planted a chaste kiss on her Professor's lips; then crossed the room and headed for the door. With her hand on the knob, she turned back towards the man she lusts for and said, "Same time tomorrow." Before Remus could reply, she winked at him, then pulled open the door and closed it shut behind her.

Remus chuckled at the brazen attitude of the witch he had just claimed and looked ahead in anticipation for the events to reoccur the following evening.


End file.
